They Were Back Again
by Annamh
Summary: Hermione is continually attacked and raped by her parents. Other pairings to come. I dunno whether it's good or not. VERY OOC! Please review!
1. Chapter 1 They were back again

**They were back again **

**Pairings: Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Draco,Hermione/Ron, Hermione/parents.**

**Warnings: SICK, SICK, SICK! That is all I can say. The squickiest fic ever. OOC everybody. Also very mature, graphic scenes of adult stuff. Yeah. You know what I mean. Don't read unless you can handle it.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance **

**Fandom: Harry Potter. Duh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. The plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Chapter one- They were back again. **

They were back again.

Hermione hated her parents.

They loved her. But not the way they should.

Ever since she was just 11, they had subjected her to this.

Tonight was no exception.

****

They came in together grinning.

"Know what I have sweetheart?" asked her mother.

Hermione did but she knew better than to reply.

Her Mother pulled out a pair of handcuffs then her father pushed her onto her double bed. He flipped her over onto her back and her hands were fastened together.

"Tonight, my darling, I'll watch. You have fun" said Hermione's mother to her husband as she backed to the wall.

Her father's lips curled up into an unpleasant smile.

He crawled onto Hermione's legs and sat there for a second looking at his daughter's helpless body, licking his lips as his hands ran over and around her curvaceous body. Then he roughly moved over the girl's terrified face and brought his lips slamming onto hers. His tongue flicked at her mouth begging for entrance. Hermione tried to keep her mouth closed but her fathers chubby hands squeezed her cheeks leaving a small gap in her lips through which he thrust his tongue forward and began attacking her mouth with his tongue.

Hermione tried to stop him but she was helpless. Her father soon broke the kiss and sat up. He instructed Hermione's mother to hold Hermione down. As she did so, her husband tore of his shirt and ripped his trousers off, revealing his already hardened penis. He clambered back on top of Hermione's skinny legs and clawed at her pajama trousers trousers. He pulled them off and he moaned at the sight of her black silk thong. He moved himself up slightly and with his teeth tore off the shirt Hermione was wearing. He groaned loudly as her seemingly balloon sized breasts were revealed to his perverted eyes.

He moved down to look in awe. With his tongue, he began to stroke them then, violently, he grabbed them both and dug in his nails causing Hermione to scream in pain. "How big?" he moaned at her. When she did not reply, he bit her nipple painfully and she shrieked "E! ARGH!" Her father screamed in excitement, as he squeezed them torturing her and he drove into them with his nails till they bled. This seemed to satisfy him for the moment as he moved back down again and ripped of the thong separating him from his daughter's beautiful brown curls.

At the sight, he moaned loudly and he thrust four grubby digits into her causing her back to arch up in pain. He grabbed her flailing hips and aimed himself at her entrance. Hermione gritted her teeth and he rammed his entire length into her. He repeated this, to what seemed an age to Hermione, until he finally reached his climax and, moaning loudly, he came in her. The hot liquid seemed to burn at her insides and she turned her head away.

He removed his manhood from her entrance before going back to her large breasts. He took the left one up in his mouth and began to suck on it then began to bite down viciously. He swapped sides and each minute brought her more pain. Then when she thought he might relent, he flipped her over and he began running his teeth over her bum, occasionally taking small bites. Then, when he felt ready, he slammed into her. This penetration hurt more than any other. He pushed her small delicate rear up towards him and continued to slam into her small frame, each time slamming her onto the bed then dragging her back up by either her butt cheeks, her hair or by her breasts. He preferred the latter as his hands were already there, clenching into the flesh.

He then flipped her over and looked at her, licking his hungry lips. He licked all over her small, skinny stomach, back down to her nether lips. There he massaged the folds of skin for some time before thrusting his tongue into her core. She screamed loudly. Only then did he get off her. He and his wife left the hand cuffs on her wrists but also chained her to the bed so she still couldn't move. They sat there, either side of her, one breast each, alternating between thumping her breasts and licking over her body.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing for the torture to end.

Hours later, bruised and bleeding, Hermione's parents unchained her and left her to cry alone. She could still remember the first time. The first hurt. The first loss. The first time her father had inserted his dick into her mouth and the taste of his cum in her mouth.

She ran to the bathroom where she lay in the bath, cleaning herself, removing any last traces of blood and cum from her body.

It was another long night.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

**Chapter Two-Leaving **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. The plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling**

The next day was the 22nd of August and she was going to the Weasley's until the beginning of Hermione's last year. She was glad to be away from her parents for one last year at least. Weeks ago, she had received her letter telling her she was head girl. It wasn't really a surprise and her parents had given her a 'reward' for it.

_Flash back_

"_No!" cried Hermione as she was flung down onto the soft satin sheets of her bed._

_This time her mother clambered on top of her, and chained her to bedposts. Her father tore at the flannel nightie and began to viciously attack her breasts. Her mother moved down and scratched her nails down Hermione's inner thighs. She hooked her arms under the sobbing girl's legs and brought her up for her husband. He slammed into her causing her to scream._

_End flash back_

Hermione shut her eyes willing for the nightmare to end. She slowly trailed into her room and walked to her mahogany wardrobe. Opening the doors she sighed. All of the clothes she owned were revealing as her parents had brought all of them for her. She picked out a black leather mini skirt with a slit up the side along with a soft blue one shoulder, ripped top. The scariest thought was that these were her least revealing clothes. Also she slipped on a pair of knee high, red boots and fishnet tights. She picked up her already packed trunk and looked in her full length mirror. The top had been ripped away so her entire middle was on display. It pulled tightly across her chest, emphasizing the size of her already huge boobs. The skirt came a mere 5 inches from her hips where it started revealing her slender, milky white legs though the boots covered all but her thighs. Her brown hair fell to her waist in messy brown curls. Hermione sighed. Just another day she thought.

"I'm off!" Hermione yelled but her mother shouted back "Come down so we can say goodbye properly Hermione!"

Hermione reluctantly shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents stood. At the sight of her, Hermione's parents eyes widened dramatically. As she was pulled into a hug from her mother, she felt a hand stroke her back. As she looked up her father grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. He grasped her buttocks hard and whispered "Remember darling, you can't tell anyone about this. If you do. Well, you know the consequences" At these words she pulled away, grabbed her suitcase and apperated away to the house where her best friend lived.


	3. Chapter 3 Free

**Chapter 3- Free.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. The plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling**

'...You know the consequences'

Oh, yes. Yes she did.

It wasn't like any other punishment she'd ever experienced.

It was a long stream of punishments. For two days, she was locked up in her room without food and drink. Then she was thrown into the cellar for the next day. When she was removed, she was whipped and beaten every which way. Her clothes removed, until, finally, she was thrown into a bloody heap on the floor. The next day she was raped continuously. For hours on the go, her parents would torture her. Taking turns or both at the same time. Then she would be thrown into her room again and was starved for one last day. Then it was over. Until the next time at least.

With a pop, she arrived outside The Burrow. Finally, she was free. She could see her boyfriend at last. They had been having sex for a year now, but with him, it was something beautiful. He loved her. And she him. With thoughts of him still lingering in her mind, she entered the kitchen and was greeted happily by Mrs. Weasley. The plump woman drew Hermione up in a huge bear hug.

"Oh, thank goodness there's another girl here at last. Ginny and I were beside ourselves! Go up and see her dear," Mrs. Weasley said into Hermione's hair. Hermione retreated from the hug, grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. When she got there, she found her boyfriend, her best friend and her secret lover. Only one person missing she thought. Harry.

That night, Hermione heard a tap at the attic window. She clambered out of bed, wiping sleep from her eyes. Looking out of the window, she saw a beautiful white owl. Hedwig! She opened the window silently and the owl fluttered in. Hermione grabbed the letter in the bird's beak and as the bird flew off again, she read the letter.

Dearest Hermione,

Meet me in the garden tonight at 12:35.

Love, Him.

Hermione squealed and looked at her watch. It was 12:30. She grabbed her dressing gown and brushed her hair then she apparated to her lover.

**A/N- Please review. I love reviews. They encourage writing! Please! Put reviews up to 10! Pretty please?**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyways. And I'm sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Weasley's Garden

**Chapter 4 – In the Weasley's Garden.**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in Harry Potter. All I own is the plot of this story.**

Hermione arrived in the Weasley's garden with a pop and hastily looked around. There he was. Well, there was a shadow. She hurried towards it and as she grew nearer she saw... Neville!

"Neville! What the hell are you doing out here? Why aren't you with your Gran?" Hermione cried.

"Erm, well, I ran away. She just kept yelling at me and I couldn't take it anymore. And I could only think of one place I'd be safe." Neville stammered.

"Ok, just apparate to the top bedroom. That's my room. Then you can appear on the doorstep tomorrow." Hermione sighed.

"Your room? But don't you need it?" Neville questioned.

"Nah. I'm going to stay out for a while. I couldn't sleep. Go now Neville. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK" Said Neville just before he apparated.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she looked hastily around the garden. He was already late, she thought.

Then, she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, she was pulled up into a hug.

"Draco!" Hermione cried ecstatically.

"Err, no. Ron actually. I wish you would stop calling me Draco, Herms." Said Ron, evidently annoyed.

Hermione spun around and looked into the face of her darling boyfriend and said "I'm sorry. Why are you out here?"

"I saw you out here and thought: we haven't had sex in a garden before. Do you want to?" Questioned Ron, hesitantly, blushing brightly.

"Sure Ron. Of course." Hermione murmured.

Slowly, Ron eased the dressing gown of Hermione's shoulder and gently caressed her skin. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

She pulled off his boxers and he stepped out of them lightly. His stomach was more toned than one might expect.

Ron gasped as Hermione stroked him and he replied by throwing her dressing gown aside and ripping off her silk nightgown. Now they were both naked and their flushed, hot bodies pressed against each other as they kissed passionately grinding their hips together.

Ron pulled away and pushed Hermione down onto the wet grass and he knelt over her face.

Nodding, Hermione opened her mouth and lifted her head to her boyfriend's penis.

Slowly she moved her head up and down. Though this was not fast enough for Ron. He took her head and started ramming his penis into her mouth. Soon, he reached his climax, moaning and the hot liquid spilled into Hermione's mouth which she eagerly swallowed.

The two smiled, Ron removing his dick from Hermione's mouth.

"Your turn for pleasure," he murmured into her ear.

Hermione giggled and Ron took this as encouragement, and slid down her body and began licking at the folds between her legs.

Hermione moaned and bucked her hips, begging for more.

Ron was of course happy to oblige. He thrust his tongue into her body and began licking at the inner walls, all the while stroking and caressing her nipples.

Within minutes, Hermione peaked and screamed Ron's name.

He brought his head up and grinned.

This would be a fun night.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find herself in bed. There were no traces of cum or dirt on her body and she was clothed in her repaired nightdress. There was no evidence of anything. Did it happen or was it a dream? The taste in her mouth confirmed it. It had been real. Hermione smirked as she went to her wardrobe to get some clothes.

As soon as she was dressed, Hermione wandered down to breakfast, completely forgetting about Neville.

**A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry for the wait. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Ten more reviews to update.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Neville

**Chapter 5- Neville**

**(Really sorry for the wait you guys. Internet died for several weeks. Only just been fixed)**

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Neville quickly apparated up to the top floor of the Weasley's house and found he was in a small, but warm room. The wallpaper was peeling off and the floorboards creaked but it was filled with a scent that made him forget about these things.

Neville wandered to the mind with his eyes closed, taking in the smell and he lay face down on the soft, feather mattress. The scent was stronger here. He inhaled it deeply. Beautiful. Just like Hermione. He thought. But she could never know. While he was here, he might as well explore. Getting up again, he wandered over to the black, polished case that was blocking the door.

Neville knelt down and undid the buckles. Inside piles of folded clothes lay neatly. Neville drew out a garment and flattened it out. It was a pleated brown skirt. Neville thought how it would look, against Hermione's creamy, slender legs. He sighed in ecstasy. She truly was a goddess, he thought.

Neville continued through the piles until, in the middle, he found a tattered, brown book with a golden buckle. Neville picked it up curiously and moved back to the bed. He opened it gently and there on the first page said in beautifully neat handwriting 'Property of Hermione Jane Granger age 17'

'I shouldn't read this,' Neville thought aloud. 'But who cares!'

He opened it to the last entry and read:

'Saturday, 22nd of August. Last night it happened again. They came into my room and raped me. Again.' Neville gasped but carried on reading. 'I just don't know how much more I can take of this. My knife is starting to look very tempting again. I need someone to help me, but who? I have to go. I have to get ready for going to the Weasley's. Bye. XXX'

Neville leaned back against the wall and tears crept down his face.

'They' he whispered. 'What does she mean by 'they'?'

He flicked back through the pages of the diary and found what he was looking for.

'Her parents?' His mind screamed.

He had to talk to Hermione.

And with that, he packed her clothes back in her trunk and apparated back down to the garden, with one last breath-full of that beautiful scent.

**There's your chapter.**

**I won't be posting for a while as I'm on holiday for the next week and then I've got filming.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks loads for the reviews!**

**(I don't know whether to stop the story or not. Tell me if you want me to carry on or to stop.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't (and never will) own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6- Confrontation.**

After breakfast, Neville came into Hermione's bedroom to find her scribbling into her diary. She looked up and put her diary down quickly.

"Oh, hi Neville. Did you have a good night?" Hermione asked

"Um, yeah. Hermione, can you help me with something?" Neville said nervously.

"Err, sure, go ahead." Hermione said questioningly as she sat up.

"Say I have this 'Friend' who I think is being… well raped. What should I do?" he asked, looking at the bed.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed and whispered "How did you find out?".

"I may have accidentally seen it in your diary…" Neville said, trailing off at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione jumped off her bed and walked up to Neville. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing looking through my stuff!?" she yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Backing up against the wall, Neville cried "I wanted to see what you thought of me! I love you, Hermione! I wanted to know you!" And with that, Hermione sank to the floor and cried into her knees. Neville crouched down by her side and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"You need to do something about them Hermy." He said soothingly.

"I know. I've already made a plan." She sobbed, straightening up. "Since I became a consenting adult, I've been looking for places to live. I have enough money to live by myself, so I brought myself a flat near Diagon Alley. I'm moving in after the end of this school year."

"That's great, Herms. But what will you tell your parents?" Neville asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't give a shit about them. I'm not going to tell them. It's my own choice, not theirs." She said harshly.

"Do Ron and Harry know?" Neville asked softly.

"No. You aren't going to tell them are you?!" Hermione cried, panic-stricken.

"No. Not if you don't want me to." Neville assured her.

"Oh, thank you Neville!" Hermione breathed "For everything".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside the door, Ron and Harry sank to the floor.

"Shit" was all they could say.

**A/N Ok, I know this is short (and I haven't updated for ages) but I needed to end the chapter in a way which means I can take in two directions. Please be reviewing on which one. Either: 1) Harry and Ron find out and she blames Neville and she does something (dunno what) and the story will probably end there. OR 2) Harry and Ron do something about her parents and the story ends there.**

**Which one? Or would you prefer something different? Please tell me by reviewing.**

**(Also r and r my other stories please?)**

**Love as always –Annamh. xxx**


End file.
